doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:10ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Humberto Vélez |traductor = Francisco Rubiales |estudio_edicion = New Art Dub (versión remasterizada del año 2014) |fecha_grabacion = |direccion_casting = Matt Groening |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1998-1999 |episodios = 25 |predecesor = Novena temporada |sucesor = Undécima temporada }} thumb|right|224 px La décima temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 23 de agosto de 1998 y finalizó el 16 de mayo de 1999. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 2 de mayo al 28 de noviembre de 1999. Producción A partir de esta temporada, varios actores clásicos doblan a sus respectivos personajes fijos sin hacer voces adicionales, contando con un nuevo plantel de actores que se integran a la serie hasta la temporada 15, la dirección continúa a cargo de Humberto Vélez. Para esta temporada continuaron habiendo algunos cambios: *El Reverendo Alegría deja de ser doblado por Mario Sauret y pasa a manos de Gerardo Reyero. Gerardo lo había doblado en la temporada 7 reemplazando a Mario. Esta vez regresa y lo reemplaza hasta el final de la temporada 15. * Tito Reséndiz dejó de doblar al Alcalde Diamante, y sólo doblaría a Krusty el payaso. A partir de esta temporada, Martín Soto. *El Dr. Hibert dejó de ser doblado por Orlando Rivas, pese a que sí participó en esta temporada con otro personaje. De esta forma, Gerardo Vásquez se integra al doblaje de la serie y sería el actor que más ha interpretado al personaje. *Cletus que era doblado por José María Iglesias, pasa a manos de Orlando Rivas, sólo por esta temporada. *Laura Torres retoma el personaje de Martin Prince, quien había sido doblado por Araceli de León. Sin embargo, a Rafa Gorgory lo coninuó doblando Mayra Arellano. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 204: La sazón del baile (Lard of the Dance) Curiosidades * Hasta la fecha, se contó con la única participación de Cristina Hernández y Christine Byrd como Alisson y Serri (o Terri) en toda la cronología del doblaje de la serie. * Pese a que Rossy Aguirre participó en este episodio doblando a la Maestra Stricter (personaje que en esta temporada no posee una actriz de doblaje fija) no retomó su papel como Allison por razones desconocidas y fue sustituida por Cristina Hernández. * Cuando Alex menciona "esta fiesta se hunde como el Titanic", está haciendo una referencia hacia la película Titanic. Curiosamente, dicha película fue doblada en Audiomaster 3000 y la voz de Alex es Cony Madera, quien hizo a la protagonista Rose DeWitt (Kate Winslet). * En este episodio Milhouse no es doblado por Gisela Casillas sino por una actriz desconocida. Episodio 205: El mago de la Terraza Porsiempreverde (The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace) Episodio 206: Bart, la madre (Bart the Mother) Episodio 207: El Árbol del Terror IX (The Simpsons' Halloween Special IX) 'Curiosidades' * Durante el chiste de pizarra, Bart escribe "The Simpsons Halloween Special IX" y fue traducido "Especial de Día de Brujas IX", pero al final de la secuencia de apertura el título del episodio es traducido como "El árbol del terror IX". ** Previamente Treehouse of Horror había sido traducido como "La casita del Horror". * En este especial, el personaje de Serpiente vuelve a ser llamado Snake, como en versión original. * En este episodio, Alfonso Mellado dobla al Dr. Nick Riviera y no a Snake, siendo este último doblado por Andrés García. * Contó con la última participación de Araceli de León en las voces adicionales. * Un loop de Maggie es dejado a la voz original de Nancy Cartwright. Episodio 208: Cuando se anhela una estrella (When You Dish Upon a Star) Episodio 209: D'oh en el viento (D'oh-in' In the Wind) Episodio 210: Lisa obtiene un 10 (Lisa Gets an "A") 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Loretta Santini no retoma la voz de Edna Krabappel, siendo interpretada por una actriz desconocida. Episodio 211: Homero Simpson en: Problemas renales (Homer Simpson in: "Kidney Trouble") Episodio 212: Encuentro con la mafia (Mayored to the Mob) Dato de Interés * El actor Mark Hamill interpreta a dos personajes en este episodio, para su doblaje en español se opto en dos actores de doblaje distintos. Episodio 213: Viva Ned Flanders Episodio 214: A un Bart salvaje nadie puede destrozarlo (Wild Barts Can't Be Broken) Episodio 215: Domingo, cruel domingo (Sunday, Cruddy Sunday) Episodio 216: Homero al máx-imo (Homer to the Max) 'Curiosidades' * Si bien en la versión original el primer diálogo de Ned Flanders fue doblado por Karl Wiedergott en lugar de Harry Shearer como parte de un chiste, en el doblaje fue interpretado por su actor correspondiente, Agustín Sauret. Episodio 217: Me acompaña cupido (I'm With Cupid) Episodio 218: El submarino amarillo (Marge Simpson in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers") Curiosidades * Loretta Santini interpreta a Edna Krabapell en la canción de la audición escolar. * Cuando Homero está babeando, un loop de él se deja en la versión de Dan Castellaneta. Episodio 219: Un espacio para Lisa (Make Room for Lisa) 'Curiosidades' * René García retorna a Bill tras haberlo doblado por última vez en la temporada 3. Episodio 220: Homero trabaja demasiado (Maximum Homerdrive) Episodio 221: Historias de la biblia (Simpsons Bible Stories) Episodio 222: Arte de mamá y papá (Mom and Pop Art) Episodio 223: El anciano y el estudiante con bajas calificaciones (The Old Man and The "C" Student) Episodio 224: Monty no puede comprar mi amor (Monty Can't Buy Me Love) Episodio 225: Salvaron el cerebro de Lisa (They Saved Lisa's Brain) Episodio 226: Treinta minutos sobre Tokio (Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo) Voces adicionales * Agustín Sauret * Alejandro Mayén * Alfonso Mellado * Alfredo Gabriel Basurto * Álvaro Tarcicio * Ángeles Bravo * Araceli de León * Bardo Miranda * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Íñigo * Eduardo Borja * Eugenia Avendaño * Fernando Álvarez * Herman López * Jaime Vega * Jorge Ornelas * Gerardo Vásquez * Liliana Barba * Mario Sauret * Nelly Horsman * Octavio Rojas * Rolando de la Fuente Transmisión Referencias Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6